


My Cat Being

by VioletteAngel71



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Cat, Cat, Other, Romance, Slow Burn, no horny yet, scary feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletteAngel71/pseuds/VioletteAngel71
Summary: Pues siena the beautiful human goes for a walk wwhen SUDDENly creepty things happen and she rushed home....only to find a cat with a human voice :)
Relationships: siena/cat being
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	My Cat Being

**Author's Note:**

> THis is too much fun!!! I have written this in like three hours? It was 2 am and now it is suddenly 5:51 lol. This is solely created to fill the horny hole in my heart that needs to be filled. In other words, needed write to feel something. KWEKEKEKKEKE THIS is only rhe first chapter and i still need to do birgyls 
> 
> please excuse any typos im not feeling ok enough to proofread stuff teehee

Upon a bed by a window, in a room colored in pinks and purples, lay a figure. The outside world only existed through a small window, the skies resembling charging waves. They fought with no victory in sight, and slammed together only to mold into one again and again. It was sometime early morning, after a sleepless night, and one of those times where the sounds of outside reminded her body to get up. It was strange, today...something felt off…

Sighing, Siena sat up from her sheets. Maybe a walk around the streets would help. After all, there were no classes today. Going through the morning routine passed in a blur, however there was a brief time for contemplating her outerwear for the walk. It was cold, and that found her walking out with a cute white skirt, grey knee high socks, and her warm stanford crewneck sweatshirt. A hoe never gets cold lol

Lately, the weather had been unusually cold, so she opted to make it quick. Halfway around the street she spotted the little market store...with the door open and an open sign.

‘I’m pretty sure they’ve been permanently closed since a month or two ago’, she thought. Well, maybe business got better right? She crossed the street to it, sparing a glance at the little orange preschool center. Once entering, Siena goes to the back racks where the drinks are. Iced coffee! However, as she walks towards the cash register, it’s suddenly noted that...it’s empty. The little store had been quiet the whole time, but after ringing the little bell for a minute and no one coming to the front, she’s a little annoyed. And a lot more creeped out honestly. She doesn’t think of the fact that there had not been a soul she’d seen on the way there.

The soft pitter patter on the windows made her aware it's started raining. Her chest tightened suddenly. Breathing out shakily, she looked around the store and swiftly made her exit. The hair on the back of her neck pricked at the sound of the door closing. She chanced a glance back, the sign said closed.

“What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck”, and set off running. The rain became heavier the further she got, and her heart pounded in her ears. Mom wasn’t home right now. Almost tripping as she turned around the corner of Moultrie, her back pricked with sweat or rain. Siena raced up the brick red stairs and slammed against the white door, immediately turning her back to it and slipping onto her butt. 

“I’m home, I’m home, I’m okay, I’m okay” came the mantra. And it was repeated until the rain noticeably let up, and a bit of warmth from the skies pet her knee. Shakily, keys jingling in hand, she unlocked her door and slipped in quickly. Well, that didn’t go the way she thought it would.

A shiver ripped through her frame as she headed toward the kitchen for something warm, and then something was suddenly brushing against her leg. She screamed, pushing herself away quickly and grabbing for the kitchen knife. 

“Stay awa-!” it stuck in her throat.

A cat. It was a cat. It’s big dark eyes stared up at her, and it held itself stiffly. Like, like it was a doll or something.

“Meow”. It said, in a very human voice.

A nervously pitched and loud laugh escaped her. 

“What….um..h-hi?” She exhaled breathlessly. 

It blinked at her. “Meow?”

The cats voice was…… a little rough but not deep. Like,, like raspy. And quite androgynous. A brief thought told her she could check the cat, and she discarded it as fast as it came.  
“Ar-are you hungry?” She asked. There was salmon in the fridge.

“Meow” it repeated again. 

“I need to pee”. It was out of her before she could realize it.

“Meow”.

“You can’t stay here.” 

“Meow”.

“Okay…..oookayyy, I’ll be right back” She whispered. Like if she was in a dream, she did her business quickly and on autopilot brought out the salmon out on a little plate. 

*☼*―――――*☼*―――――*☼*―――――*☼*―――――*☼*―――――*☼*―――――*☼*―――――*☼*―――――*☼*―――――*☼*―――――

The next day saw her wake up in bed, and look over onto the floor where the weird human voiced cat had fallen asleep. It was cute, she thought hesitantly, but yesterday’s events still had her shaken. Although, it’s presence did somehow soothe her.

**Author's Note:**

> leave some ideas of what should happen next, because i, writing it as it goes u know.  
> Writing in the dark i thiknk has really helped me because i dont know how to thpe without starung at the ketboaed so i am slowly leafning how to use jt and syare at the screem lol oopsies


End file.
